


A Trade for a Kiss

by FaeriMagic



Series: _scape [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic
Summary: “What do you want, Lester?” She asked the man who began to lean on the counter. She didn’t even have to look at him to know that his trademark grin was beginning to appear. The rascal was up to something stupid, she just knew it.“I want a kiss.” The blond said with a cheeky smile.





	A Trade for a Kiss

She was in the process of whittling down a piece of wood when the door opened with a jingle. Normally, she would plaster a fake smile for the newly arrived customer, but instead she continued on focusing her attention on the wood in her hands.

“What do you want, Lester?” She asked the man who began to lean on the counter. She didn’t even have to look at him to know that his trademark grin was beginning to appear. The rascal was up to something stupid, she just knew it.

“I want a kiss.” The blond said with a cheeky smile.

“Unfortunately, we do not sell kisses.” She said without missing a beat. “You’re unusually idiotic today. You mustn’t let the full moon get into your head, you know.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Lester chuckled. His eyes then began to soften. “It’s just that you look beautiful today, Mei.” Her coarse, elegant fingers paused in their work. He  saw  her dark, crimson eyes flash with displeasure. His eyes settled on the beautiful frown that graced her face. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot to dodge the finger flick into the middle of his forehead. 

“That’s no excuse for being a creep, Lester.” Mei said as she watched Lester rub his head with a pout. Unlike most of the girls he teased, Lester soon found that his flirting had absolutely no effect on the young woman. He grinned inwardly to himself. The girl was totally not cute at all!

“You’re so mean, Mei.” He playfully whined before turning his eyes to an intricate wooden sculpture on a shelf to his left. Most of the products in Mei’s store were simple cabinets or desks. However, occasionally, Lester would find a new trinket or figure for sale that would leave him speechless. This particular carving was of a small flower vase. He reveled in all the beautiful veins and wrinkles in the amber petals and leaves.

“This is amazing.” He breathed.  _ You’re amazing _ , he thought. As he gently touched the wooden petals, he felt his heart fill with admiration for the girl who had captured his soul. 

_ Snap _ . The sound instantly dispersed his thoughts as he looked at the broken petal in his fingers. He felt a chill as a glare pierced through his back. 

Turning around, his fears were confirmed as he saw Mei’s beautiful face contort into an expression that can only be described as murderous. She slowly stood up and approached Lester, her malevolent aura causing him to squeak out a weak apology. 

“I-I’m really sorry, Mei! I tried to be careful, I swear!” He hastily spluttered while hurriedly taking out his wallet. “Look, I’ll even pay for it, uh, I’ll pay  _ double _ !” Appeased with his offering of atonement, she paused, her livid expression slowly fading to annoyance. 

“That’s the ninth sculpture you broke this month.” She said crossly. She knew that it wasn’t on purpose; Lester was just naturally a useless idiot. However, she really needed him to stop breaking her products. She’d already told him countless times to stop touching things, but that apparently didn’t seem to work.

Lester hung his head in shame. “I’m sorr—“ 

“I’ll kiss you.” Mei interjected. “That’s what you wanted, right? I’ll kiss you, but only if you swear that you will never come into this store again.” Her lips curled in contempt. “You cause a lot of trouble for me, you know that?” 

Lester only stood in shock as he tried to process everything. He knew he was just a general annoyance to Mei, but he still liked to watch her work on her carvings. He didn’t mind the fact that she ignored him most of the time, he was content with just being in her presence. Despite her hatred of him, she had never kicked him out. He always knew the day would come, but he was…surprised at her choice of a parting gift. 

“O-okay.” He mumbled, his face slowly taking on a slight shade of red. Mei snorted as she took his head into her hands. 

“You look stupid.” She sneered.

“Sh-shut up!” Lester said as he felt his face flush even more. Dammit, his nerves were starting to jump. And where was he supposed to put his hands again? He felt all of his knowledge in the art of romance fly out of the window as he tentatively placed his hands on her waist. Mei frowned at his light touch.

“One kiss.” She said firmly. “And then you’re out of here, alright?” 

Lester gave her a small nod. “Y-yeah.” He felt his heart skip a beat as she leaned up to his face. She closed her eyes, and  _ shit _ , even her eyelashes were beautiful. Lester shut his eyes tightly as her breath painstakingly flitted over his lips. 

Seconds went by. His pulse refused to slow down. Sweat started to gather in his hands. Feeling nothing land on top of his lips, Lester slowly opened his eyes only to find Mei hovering almost indecisively. She was frowning, hesitating, as if trying to bring herself to close the gap between them. 

“Um…” Lester quietly said. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

Mei twitched. The consideration in his words contrasted greatly with his usual flirtatious personality and it pissed her off for some reason. She clicked her tongue in irritation before smashing her lips onto his face. Lester felt his heart lurch at the sudden pressure and he tensed before slowly allowing himself to relax.

All he could think about was her. She gave no passion in it, but the sweet taste of her lips was tantalizing to him and it drove his heart insane. He poured all of his love into this single kiss, fully knowing that it would never be returned. A hand soon left her waist and his fingers gently became entangled into the black strands of her hair.  _ Mei… _

And then suddenly she was gone. 

Heart still pounding, he slowly opened his eyes only to see her walking away. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand as she went to retrieve her water bottle, actions that only served to accentuate her visible disgust. After a few gulps of water, she turned her attention back to Lester who was watching her with a forlorn expression.

“You’re still here?” She asked.

* * *

 

It had been a week since she had kicked him out of her shop. Since then, a number of delicate sculptures were able to be sold unscathed, and she was starting to feel happy. Well, happier than her usual demeanor, at least. That being said, she was in no hurry to allow Lester back inside. In fact, the idiot was watching her right now through the glass as she worked on a new bookshelf. She walked up to the glass window, slightly peeved.

“Go away.” She told him. “You’re going to scare all my customers, you creep.” 

He gave her a brash smile. “Haha, sorry, I just love you so much!” He said with a laugh before turning away from the shop window.

As he walked back to his apartment, his smile faded. “I love you so much.” He said softly. Sometimes, he wished he had never fell in love with her at all. His fingers found their way to his lips as he tried to remember the taste of her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Lester, Lester, Lester, you adorable lil shit.


End file.
